


Midnight Treat

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, babysitter!Reader, single dad!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then maybe you'd like a less formal job," he suggested, getting up. <i> Oh shit, did I make him mad? Is he implying he’s going to fire me, </i> you thought, stomach twisting itself into knots as he sat down on the barstool beside you.</p><p> “N-no, that’s not what I meant!” you said hurriedly. </p><p> “Oh, I think that’s exactly what you meant,” he drawled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present to my friend DA User Levisbooty.

_Thank God, they’re finally asleep,_ you thought, sighing contentedly at the sight of the two girls curled up in their beds. Quietly shutting the door to Mikasa and Isabel’s bedroom, you traveled back downstairs to the kitchen. You liked babysitting the sisters, you really did, but they could be a handful at times. _Especially_ when it came down to bedtime. It took a lot of coaxing, begging, and play time to get them to pass out. They figured since their dad wasn’t there, they could stay up as late as they wanted.

_Although I don’t know why they think that,_ you thought. _I’ve never let them stay up late and I’ve been babysitting them for a while now._ You had a part time job at a pizzeria down in Trost but because college tuition was so damn high you’d started babysitting for some extra income. 

And that’s when single father Levi Ackerman and his daughters Mikasa and Isabel came into your life. 

Mr. Ackerman was the VP of a very prominent construction company based in Trost and the guy was completely _loaded._ He had a huge mansion in Trost, a fancy vacation home in Hawaii, a private jet, and that was just the beginning. This man was _beyond_ rich. He could easily afford a live-in nanny or something for his kids since he was gone a lot, but instead he hired you. You still weren’t sure why he contacted and chose you; surely there were more-qualified caretakers out there. But he hired you and you’d been watching (and practically raising) his kids since that fateful day seven months ago. 

_I wonder if he’s got any good leftovers in his fridge,_ you wondered as you entered the kitchen. For a guy who seemed very uptight, he was actually pretty chill about you eating in his house. His only rules were that you didn’t eat everything and you cleaned up any messes you made. The kitchen was huge but it didn’t feel like one of those commercial kitchens despite the fact Mr. Ackerman entertained a lot and needed a lot of cooks. No, it felt pretty homey for a fancy kitchen. Granite countertops, dark wood cabinetry, stainless steel appliances, the works. You opened the door of the prepared food fridge and looked around for something to eat. _Let’s see, I’m in the mood for something sweet. Cream puffs, chocolate-covered strawberries, cheesecake, there’s probably ice cream in the freezer, éclairs, cannolis. He must’ve had a party recently. He usually never has this many sweets in here._

You piled a little bit of everything onto a plate and after getting a glass of milk you started eating your late-night snack. And while you didn’t want to do it, you got your backpack and started studying for your midterms next week. 

"I thought I'd find you in here." Peering up from your book you saw Mr. Ackerman making a beeline for the fridges and glancing at your place at the island counter. 

"Yeah, I thought I'd have a snack while I waited for you to come home," you replied. You hated to admit it, but he was gorgeous for a guy twice your age. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t think about kissing or sleeping with him. 

"How were the girls?" Levi asked. He pulled a cream puff out and started eating it as he prepared himself some tea. 

"Good. They gave me some trouble during bedtime but nothing I couldn't handle," you informed him, picking up a cannoli and starting to eat it. The guy seemed pretty cold, not to mention your employer, so while you couldn’t outright flirt with him you figured sensual eating was an innocent flirting tactic: after all, you could easily deny you were doing anything but eating. He smirked, leaning against the counter to face you. 

"I'm assuming Isabel was giving you the most trouble," he said. 

"Yeah. I let her run around the house for a bit and that wore her out. It was smooth sailing from there," you told him. His water was boiling and he quickly fixed himself a cup of tea. He sat down across from you, picking a strawberry off your plate. 

"What's your schedule like next week," he inquired. 

"I have midterms Monday through Wednesday, but only in the mornings. If you need me to watch the girls I can from noon on," you informed him, licking some filling off of your finger. 

"What's your major again?" 

"I don't have one yet. I'm working on my general Ed and then I'll transfer to a four-year." 

"Have you considered becoming a live-in nanny?" _What?_

"Oh, I . . . I guess it's always an option," you told him, surprise nearly rendering you speechless. _Does he want me to do that,_ you wondered. "Why are you asking, Mr. Ackerman?" 

"Levi. You can call me Levi, [First]," he told you. "I thought it'd be obvious from my question. I want you to be a live-in nanny for my daughters. The day babysitter isn't doing a good job and I'm getting rid of her. My daughters like you and we all like having you around. It just makes sense to hire you to watch them all the time." 

"Levi, I do love your girls like they were my own, I won't deny that, but I can't be a live-in nanny. I have college and my other job to think about." _But God if I could take the job I would,_ you added silently. _I’d like living with you. After all, I could probably get a few glimpses of you in your pajamas or swim trunks._

"Then maybe you'd like a less formal job," he suggested, getting up. _Oh shit, did I make him mad? Is he implying he’s going to fire me,_ you thought, stomach twisting itself into knots as he sat down on the barstool beside you. 

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!” you said hurriedly. 

“Oh, I think that’s exactly what you meant,” he drawled, hand picking a strawberry off your plate and biting into it. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you teasing me this entire conversation. Do you want to be something more than a babysitter?” 

“I-I’m sorry, Levi, but I’m not following you at all.” 

“Do I have to spell it out for you? Do you want to be my lover or fuck buddy or whatever the hell you want to call it?” _What?! Is this real, or did I pass out while reading the girls a bedtime story?_ You glanced at Levi. _He doesn’t look like he’s joking . . ._

“I, uh, yeah. I’d actually really like that,” you admitted, rubbing the back of your neck as your face exploded in color. He smirked and rested his hand on your thigh. 

“Good,” he said. He leaned in towards you and you closed the distance with a kiss. His lips were chapped but warm against yours. You drew him in closer, your arms snaking around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. 

Levi’s hand ghosted over your thigh before dipping into your panties, deliciously stroking and prodding your vulnerable flesh. Muted pulses of pleasure soaked into your bloodstream with every touch. Your fingers undid his buttons and zipper to get to his hardening cock easier, rubbing against him. 

Your lips traveled from his lips down his jaw line to his neck, nipping and kissing wherever you felt like. Breathy sighs escaped your mouth as his fingers got rougher and rougher with you. You matched his tempo and roughness. When his and yours hips were rocking back and forth to meet hot touches, you both knew it was time to do something about your need for each other. 

Levi grabbed your arms and turned you around, pushing you against the island. He pulled your panties down and pushed your skirt up to your waist before letting his pants pool at his ankles. “You okay with this?” he muttered. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” you replied. The sound of a condom wrapper getting torn open ripped through the air and in seconds you felt Levi shove himself into you. 

Moans, groans, and the sharp sound of skin slapping against skin filled the kitchen as Levi pushed himself in and pulled himself out of you rhythmically as if it were a sensual dance and not sex. Ecstasy rose and fell in waves as he worked your body, milking jolts of pleasure out of you. He got rougher as his need for a release became urgent. You mewled at the delicious pain of his love and whimpered when he pulled himself out of you when he released. You were only without him for a few moments before the familiar and wonderful feeling of him inside you returned, giving you everything he could muster to make sure you finished. Unable to contain the pleasure your body let it go, the sweet release spurring your body as you gave one last moan. 

You lay on the island stunned for a moment, floating down from your high and fully registering what had just happened. _Holy shit, I slept with him. I actually did it. Does that mean I’m his girlfriend now? Or are we just friends with benefits? Or would it be employer/employee with benefits?_

“Shit, that was good,” he muttered, taking the condom off and knotting the top of it. “Oi, [First]. Not too sore, right?” 

“No. Just catching my breath,” you replied. Slowly you straightened your back and pulled your panties up as he pulled his pants up and zipped his fly. 

“Good. I was wondering if you could come in early tomorrow,” he said, back to business. Cold disappointment quickly replaced the hot passion you’d felt seconds before. 

“I-I guess I could watch the girls for an hour or so, but my classes start at nine,” you informed him. _Really? We just had that beautiful moment and he’s already over it?_

“I didn’t say anything about watching my girls.”


End file.
